The present invention relates generally to a sealed enclosure means for electrical switching assemblies, and more particularly to a sealed enclosure means which is particularly adapted for use in electrical switching or relay assemblies utilizing a plurality of generally rigid contact pins or terminals which extend outwardly from a wall of the enclosure. In their typical application, switching assemblies or relays are preferably sealed so as to be free of environmental or ambient contamination, such as contamination from dust, dirt, temporary exposure to corrosive environments such as solder flux and the like. The sealed enclosure means of the present invention, while not intended to be a hermetic seal, nevertheless provides adequate protection against those environments to which conventional relays or switching assemblies are exposed, particularly during production and assembly into finished systems and/or subassemblies.
Electrical switching assemblies and relays are widely employed in the communications industry, as well as in other industries. Normally these devices are utilized in high volume, and in order to provide for reasonable lifetime, it is desired that the devices be protected from adverse affect of normal environments or ambience, such as protection from exposure to dust ladened air, temporary exposure to corrosive gases, or the like. Normally, these relays and switching assemblies are employed indoors, or housed within larger enclosures so as to be reasonably protected from extreme environmental conditions. Nevertheless, however, constant exposure to dust ladened air and the like can result in a reduction in the lifetime of the relays or assemblies unless protective measures are taken. The present invention makes it possible to provide sealed assemblies, and furthermore this protection is available without exposing the structures to the in-flow of solder flux during final assembly of the devices into a completed system or sub-assembly.